Cirque Du Brisé
by Tsukino is Insane
Summary: AU - Welcome, welcome to Cirque du Brisé! We have many things to see, oh and what sights they are! Yuffie tries to endure this life she was given. Vincent wishes he could die. The ringmaster makes sure they will get everything never wanted. Yuffentine...


Wanted to do an angst/horror/comfort/romance/fantasy/gothic story. Look at this disaster of a brain child I have conceived. Hurrrrrr.

Summary: Welcome to Cirque Du Brisé! A circus full of those

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy, because Sqaure does. Hurrrr.

A/N: [again?] Um...inspired by "Darkwood Circus" by the Vocaloids...if you like creepy stuff, you should watch it. I'm not into creepy crawlies and stuff, but it's inspirational. :)

I used the lyrics from the song in the story:

000

**-Prologue-**

_Oh, you're here, you're here!_  
><em>Tonight, well be showing<em>  
><em>The sad fate that some of this world carry<em>  
><em>Children that God has abandoned, restlessly creeping out<em>  
><em>Children who cant even carry the trembling limbs they were born with<em>  
><em>Their shaking tongues even accidentally cry out<em>  
><em>The crowns of their head that caress the dark clouds<em>  
><em>They smile as they dream of their mothers embrace<em>  
><em>Oh, the deformity!<em>  
><em>DEFORMITY!<em>  
><em>Drop by and see him<em>  
><em>Drop by and see him<em>

Yuffie sat, waiting for the show to start.

She loved it, all full of fun, laughing (crying, she's crying, someone help her, someone  
>please<em>please<strong>please<strong>_, she hates it, hates it hates_hates**hates**_-).

She watched the other _performers (how could **they** even be called performers? They were  
><strong>freaks<strong>, servants, slaves-her **friends**-friends she loved dearly,__'cause they were all they had  
><strong>left<strong> in this world-) _get ready.

She watched Aeris, sweet, kind, gentle Aeris-The flower girl, the_ La Bouquetière, _the human  
>Flower. She was the first to be taken to the Circus, as told by her and Cloud. She was<br>extremely beautiful, and looked quite normal - on the left side of her form, that is. When she  
>turned to the right, you could see soft pink-white blossoms bloom on her skin, running<br>down the side of her face, and some set on her shoulders. At least her deformity was pretty.  
>Some of the others weren't so lucky.<p>

Like Barret, for example. His hand was missing, and was replaced by a crude gun, and  
>sometimes, the gun wasn't even functional. He was usually kept in a crude metal cage,<br>for all the world to see. When she saw him during the times the circus was open to the  
>public, she would catch him shooting at the floor, the ceiling - but none of them actually<br>pierced the deceiving look of the frail metal cage. Each had ricochet off the walls,  
>sometimes even hitting Barret. The gun was so old and dysfunctional that Yuffie was half<br>afraid that it might explode one day. He was the fifth to be taken to the circus. No one  
>really knew how a big man like himself had gotten captured by the circus ringmaster;<br>When asked, he would reply with a mumble - no one understood what he had answered  
>with. Yuffie stayed away from him on the most part on the days he was locked up.<p>

Tifa, the fourth to be taken in to the circus, was the acrobat who flipped and twisted on  
>the tightrope, and was the closest person to Yuffie emotionally. Well, the closest to her<br>before Vincent had come, that is. She had often comforted the young girl when the  
>abusive hardship of working in this abomination of a circus just got too hard<br>(_sometimes she wished she could just diedie**die**-_). She seemed to have a fancy on the "lion"  
>tamer, Cloud.<p>

Cloud was the second to be brought to the circus, along with Nanaki. He was the "lion"  
>tamer. Like his label, he was forced to fight with the lion who was as human as anyone<br>could be, during shows, with the crowd cheering wildly at the sight of the two  
>nearly killing each other(<em>how <strong>could<strong> the crowd - them - be so cruel? They were humans, the  
>species who had emotions, felt sympathy, disgust, love - just like - just like - <strong>us<strong>?_). Cloud  
>and Nanaki both went through life threatening injuries, because, if they didn't, the rest<br>of the - freaks (_me - them- us-_) - would pay, dearly, after the show was done. Sometimes  
>even before the show ended, giving the crowd a grand finale to the horrors of Cirque Du Brisé.<p>

And then there was Cait Sith - the one who probably had the easiest and least stressing  
>job any of them had. Yuffie envied him, very, very much. He was the talking cat who told<br>shitty fortunes. Though he was able to stay, because said fortunes came true.

Another performer - Cid - he claimed he was a captain of a flying ship in the past - the Shera, he  
>called his ship. He named it after his wife, who had been killed by the ringmaster. He was<br>the first most people saw when they entered to circus- because of what the Ringmaster had  
>done to him. He had brutally mutilated his legs - then replaced them with long prosthetics,<br>making his legs look over 7 feet tall. He walked around, inviting people to the circus grudgingly.  
>He hated the ringmaster - and he only listened because of the threats the ringmaster had given.<br>(_And everyone always, always, **always** listened to the ringmaster, because if not, then he **would**-_)

She loathed her act. Loathed it with a deep hatred, a hatred almost greater than the  
>one she had for the ringmaster himself. A member of their little freak show, usually<br>Aeris, sweet, gentle Aeris, who would never hurt a fly - was picked to be her partner for  
>the acts. Aeris would be forced to through knives at her, sometimes make Yuffie go<br>through hoops set aflame - to Aeris' disgust - and similar cruel acts. (_And they both **couldn't  
><strong> take it, never ever neverevern**ever**-_). Yuffie had almost died on several occasions.

Then, another newcomer came, by the name of Vincent. He was pale, and would've looked  
>frail, if it weren't for the blood red eyes, and the cold, foreboding aura about him. It didn't<br>help that one of his hands were made of bronze claws that could easily rip through steel.  
>When the ringmaster heard he could wield a gun, he had made Vincent as Yuffie's new act<br>partner. She would be tied onto a rotating target board (_oh, she **hated** spinning, it made her  
>feel so sick, but not as sick as watching the crowd <strong>cheer<strong> as circus crew nearly **mutilated** each  
>other, but it was close, so very <strong>close<strong>-_). They had gotten close, him and her. She learned that  
>a long, long time ago, an evil man (<em>Ho-Ho-<strong>Hoj<strong>-?_) had made poor Vincent immortal. He had  
>experimented on him alive, slowly tearing him apart, only to put him back together again<br>(_just like that one fairytale **mothe**- used to tell her when she was tucked safe into **be**- about  
>an egg falling foolishly to his demise and then all the kings horses and all the kings men-so silly,<br>**horses** couldn't put eggs together- tried to rebuild him, **piece**. **by**. **piece**_.).

And then, the ringmaster found out about Vincent's immortality. And did what any sadistic  
>ringmaster would do.<p>

He made another act for the circus, just for Vincent.

It was a private act, only for the eyes of the rich who could afford the ticket prices.

The ringmaster made Vincent shoot himself in the head, and let the private room of  
>people watch as Vincent died, and then only seconds after dying, live again, as<br>though there had been a blank in the gun.

She cried for him, because he couldn't seem to cry for himself.

_Deep into the forest, far far in the back that way_  
><em>There is a circus<em>  
><em>The chairman with the big eyes<em>  
><em>and ten meters tall<em>  
><em>All of the cast is jolly<em>  
><em>Their forms are rather strange <em>  
><em>but its so fun!<em>  
><em>the Dark woods circus<em>

They had all seen the ringmaster at least once in the time they had been taken  
>(<em><strong>kidnapped<strong>, they were kidnapped, taken against their **will**-_) to Cirque du Brisé. Whenever  
>Yuffie saw him, she would cry, and sometimes, she would go to Tifa, and sometimes, even<br>to Vincent. Even though she knew he hated contact (_**loathed** it with a passion, he once told  
>her<em>), he had never hesitated to comfort her.

_One with two heads  
>A deformed diva<br>A blue beast that loves to eat things cold  
>Does anyone wish that I were alive, so undesirable I am in this body?<br>Why do you look at me like that?  
>This face that is rotting<br>Its painful, its painful, and it cant be helped  
>She said it<br>but still, we continue this circus_

No one dared stopping the ringmaster. Not even Vincent. Sometimes, Yuffie wondered why  
>they all hadn't just killed each other yet. It would certainly free them from this living hell.<p>

She once asked Vincent to kill her. He gave her a look, one filled with despair (_he knew he  
>was <strong>selfish<strong>-he didn't want to kill her-because if he did, **who** would be with him when everyone  
>else <strong>died<strong>?_).

She knew he wouldn't - she saw it in his eyes. But sometimes, when it was just the two of  
>them at night (<em><strong>none<strong> could go to sleep-nightmares **worse** than the lives they lead kept them  
>from feeling the <strong>bliss<strong> of sleep-_) she would make a game of her imagining all the ways he  
>could kill her.<p>

"You could rip into me easily with that claw of yours."

"I could never hurt you, Yuffie."

"You're so good with your gun. Maybe you could shoot me a couple times in the head like  
>the ringmaster makes you do to yourself."<p>

"If you were gone, who would talk to me like you do?"

"Or you could just kill everyone."

"I could. I would-"

"Then you could kill me after, and I'll die the happiest person in the world."

"-Never."

_It's fun, so fun!  
>This circus is so fun<br>Rotten fruit, to dissolve my eyes  
>My skin festers, reflected on my eyes<br>I want to die, want to die  
>Get me out of here, please<br>It is impossible for anyone to say and feel_

Sometimes, when she felt like she had lost herself deep enough into the lands of insaity,  
>she sometimes convinced herself that the circus was fun. She was glad she had friends<br>who were brave enough to follow her to insanity, and bring her back safely in one piece.  
>(<em><strong>brave<strong> enough to make her sane again? where they brave enough to **stop** the ringmas-?_)

Somewhere, deep into her mind, she thought idly about whether or not she could kill the  
>ringmaster. The other 'freaks' probably thought the same thing, somewhere, deep in their<br>minds too.

They all probably wanted to die too.

But they couldn't die. They were too afraid.

Suicide is sin.

If they all committed a sin like suicide, would they lead more horrific lives in hell?

...They weren't going to take the chance.

_The body is distorted in order to bend to that twisted figure  
>To crawl on the illuminated street with paper lanterns<br>Everyone knows the feeling of walking down the street  
>This child has to cower alone<br>I guess the shadows reach long  
>But the friends that talk have their waists aligned<br>You are later and before and by yourself  
>Oh, youre here, youre here!<br>Drop by and see him  
>Drop by and see him<br>Drop by, to the Dark Woods_

000

Okie Dokie...pretty angsty, neh? anyone who speaks french...please tell me that the title is right..."** Cirque Du Brisé **" Is supposed to mean "Circus of the Shattered". I hope its the right translation...

Prologue is done! Now, to go onto the real chapters!

Please, do you see that little box labeled 'review', right below this block of text? Yes, you see, you CLICK on it.


End file.
